Licht und Schatten
by Anubis1706
Summary: Karia muss kämpfen. Für wen oder was erfahrt ihr inside! Kapitel 3 Online!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Schön, dass ihr meine Story lesen wollt. Vorab noch ein paar Infos:

Ich orientier mich hauptsächlich an dem Film, was das Aussehen der Charaktere und die Handlung im Prolog angeht. Trotzdem hab ich für die ganze Fic (der Rest kommt noch, nur Geduld ) auch einige Elemente aus dem Buch genommen, um das Ganze ein wenig zu komplettieren. Die Fic spielt nach dem 1. Band von Eragon, hat aber ein ganz anderes Ende, als es im Film und im Buch dargestellt ist, ihr werdet es ja aber schon noch sehen.

Zum Disclaimer: Noch gehört mir gar nix. Hab mir alles von C. Paolini und Twentieth Century Fox ausgeliehen und gebs (wenn auch net gerne) wieder zurück.

Das hier ist meine erste Eragon-Fanfic. Seid bitte gnädig zu mir. ;-)

Ich freu mich auf eure Meinungen! Dann mal viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Prolog

Eragon bemerkte, wie Saphiras Kraft abnahm, sie wurde mit jeder Sekunde schwächer. Angestrengt dachte er nach, was als nächstes zu tun war. Ein weiterer Angriff des Schattens brachte ihn aus dem Konzept, denn Saphira begann, gefährlich zu schwanken. Wenn er sich nicht bald etwas einfallen ließ, wären sein Drache und er dem Tode geweiht.

Saphira schaukelte bedrohlich hin und her, unfähig, ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, fast so, wie bei ihrem ersten Flug miteinander. Ein plötzlicher Gedankenblitz schoss durch Eragons Kopf. Er wusste nun genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Mit wachsendem Vergnügen sah Durza, wie der Drache immer tiefer und unsicherer flog. Sein letzter Angriff hatte zwar das Ziel, jedoch nicht die Wirkung verfehlt. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen schuf er erneut einen Feuerball in seiner Handfläche. Als er ihn jedoch auf sein Ziel abfeuern wollte, versperrte ihm eine lange Mauer die Sicht zu dem jungen Drachenreiter und seinem Tier. Innerlich fluchte der Schatten, machte sich jedoch gleichzeitig bereit, zu feuern, sobald die Mauer endete, denn selbst seine Kraft war begrenzt und ein Feuerball dieser Größe ließ sich nicht lange erhalten. Die Anspannung in seinem Körper wuchs mit jedem Moment, der verstrich.

Sofort, als die Mauer ihr Ende fand, feuerte er den Feuerball auf sein Ziel ab. Ein Jubelschrei entfuhr den Lippen des Schattens, als die Kugel mit präziser Genauigkeit den Sattel auf dem Rücken des Drachen traf. Doch im selben Moment erstarrte Durza. Wo eigentlich der Reiter hätte sein sollen, war nichts, der Sattel war leer. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Als er seinen Gegner jedoch endlich mit den Augen fand, war es bereits zu spät. Die Wucht des Aufpralls traf ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. Eragon war im Schutz der Mauer nach hinten zu Saphiras Schwanz geklettert und harrte dort aus, bis sich die Gelegenheit bot. Sobald die Mauer endete und er den Schatten ins Visier genommen hatte, ließ er sich von Saphira mit dem Schwanz in die Richtung des Schattens katapultieren.

Ein brennender Schmerz durchzuckte Durzas Schulter. Das Schwert des jungen Reiters hatte sich tief in sie hinein gebohrt und schickte unablässig neue Schmerzimpulse durch seinen gesamten Körper. Er heulte gequält und griff, vor Wut schäumen, nach Zar'roc. Doch Eragon trieb sein Schwert mit einem gewaltigen Ruck noch tiefer in den Körper des Schattens, bevor er es mit aller Gewalt wieder herauszog und eine tiefe, stark blutende Wunde hinterließ.

Durza merkte, wie seine gesamte Kraft aus ihm wich und versuchte verzweifelt, sie mit Gewalt an sich zu binden, doch es war bereits zu spät. Der gewaltige Schattendrache, erschaffen durch Durzas Magie, löste sich wieder in den Rauch aus dem er geschaffen wurde, auf und verschwand in einer einzigen Wolke im Himmel über Farthen Dûr. Beide Kämpfer stürzten ihrem Schicksal am nahenden, zerklüfteten Boden des riesigen Kraters entgegen.

Als Saphira die Notlage ihres Reiters erkannte, sammelte sie ihre allerletzten Kraftreserven und schoss mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit vorwärts. Sie fing Eragon im Flug auf, doch ihre Erschöpfung war zu groß, sie konnte sein zusätzliches Gewicht nicht mehr tragen. Mit einem erstickten Brüllen drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, um das Leben ihres Reiters vor dem bevorstehenden Aufprall zu schützen. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Knirschen folgte einem dumpfen schlag, als der riesige Drache mit der Rüstung über Sand und Fels schrammte, sich mehrmals überschlug und schließlich auf einer kleinen Lichtung schlitternd zum liegen kam. Eragon war durch den Aufprall aus Saphiras Umklammerung geschleudert worden und krachte ebenfalls hart auf den Boden. Sein Sturz war jedoch größtenteils von Saphira abgefangen worden, sodass er durch seine eigene Rüstung weitestgehend vor Verletzungen der größeren Art geschützt war. Mit zitternden Knien richtete sich Eragon auf und hustete sich den Staub von der Lunge. Sofort hielt er nach seiner Saphira Ausschau, wohl wissend, dass es um ihre Gesundheit um einiges schlechter stehen musste, als um seine Eigene. Als er sie einige Meter weiter entfernt von ihm reglos daliegen sah, ergriff ihn eine fürchterliche Angst, sie könne den Sturz nicht überlebt haben. So schnell es ihm seine schmerzenden Beine erlaubten, rannte er zu ihr hin und kniete sich neben sie. Ihr Zustand war katastrophal, die Fangzähne von Durzas Schattendrachen tief durch die Eisenplatten in ihren saphirblauen Hals gebohrt. Dickflüssiges, rotes Drachenblut rann aus den Wunden heraus und blieb an Eragons Händen kleben, als er die Bissstellen vorsichtig abtastete. „Saphira!" flüsterte er entsetzt. Er konnte spüren, wie ihr Herzschlag immer schwächer wurde.

„Eragon, wir haben es geschafft!" keuchte sie, schwer atmend. Eragon schauderte. Wenn er nicht sofort etwas tat, würde sie ihr Leben verlieren. Verzweifelt hob er seine Hand mit der Gedwëy Ignasia über die stark blutenden Wunden und schrie: „Waíse Heill!" Sofort als das rettende Licht aus der Narbe trat spürte Eragon, wie der Zauber ihm die Lebenskraft aussaugte. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte er sich auf die magische Kraft und biss die Zähne zusammen. Vor seinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen, dunkle Flecken verdeckten seinen Blick, dann wurde er Ohnmächtig und kippte nach vorn über den Hals seines Drachen.

Der Schatten hatte keinen Drachen mehr, der ihn vor dem tödlichen Sturz retten konnte. Erschöpft von dem Kampf und den kraftraubenden Zaubern, die ihn eine Menge Energie gekostet hatten, und den Schmerzen, die, ausgehend von seiner Schulter, jeden Winkel seines Körpers durchzuckten, übermannte ihn die Ohnmacht, noch bevor er hart auf dem felsigen Boden aufschlug. Ein widerliches Knirschen ertönte, als sämtliche Knochen in dem Körper des Schattens zerbrachen. Blut tropfte aus vielen großflächigen Wunden und tränkte Kleidung und Boden. Ein Mensch wäre durch die Wucht des Aufpralls in Stücke gerissen worden, doch ein Schatten konnte nur getötet werden, indem man ihm sein Herz durchbohrte. Schmerzen jedoch waren etwas, das auch Schatten empfinden konnten und das auch sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben konnte, wenn die Schmerzen zu stark waren.

Von alldem jedoch bekam Durza der Schatten nichts mehr mit. Er war besiegt.

TBC

* * *

Das wars dann mal. Sagt mir einfach, wies euch gefallen hat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Halli Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Und ich hab das nächste Kapitel mitgebracht. Ich hoff, es gefällt euch wenigstens ein bisschen, würd mich tierisch über jede noch so kleine Review freuen. Einfach nur den kleinen Knopf ganz am Ende der seite drücken, und loslegen.

Endlich gehört mir auch mal was. Karia ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen, der Rest gehört natürlich C. Paolini und Twentieth Century Fox (leider -,- )

* * *

1. Kapitel: Ein neuer Tag 

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, war die Schlacht vorüber. Nachdem Durza besiegt war, gingen die Urgals aufeinander los, als wären sie aus einer langen, betäubenden Trance erwacht. Offenbar hatte der Schatten sie nur durch einen Zauber davon abhalten können, sich gegenseitig die Schädel einzuschlagen, der jedoch nach Eragons Sieg seine Wirkung verloren haben musste. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hatten die blutigen Auseinandersetzungen angehalten, die nur wenige Urgals überlebt hatten. Diejenigen, die verschont blieben, flüchteten zurück durch die Tunnel unter Tage. Die Umstände hatten sie zu leichten Gegnern für die Verbündeten gemacht, woraufhin es ihnen ein leichtes war, die Monster zurückzudrängen und die Stadt Tronjheim zu verteidigen.

Noch während die Verwundeten von den zahlreichen Heilern und Medizinkundigen versorgt wurden, teilten sich die weitgehend unverletzten Krieger in kleinere Gruppen auf um zusammen mit einigen mutigen Frauen nach überlebenden auf dem Schlachtfeld zu suchen. Jeder der Gruppen wurde ebenfalls ein Heiler zugeteilt, der die gröbsten Verletzungen der Opfer sofort behandelte, damit ein Transport in eines der extra eingerichteten Krankenlager überhaupt erst möglich wurde.

Karia hatte zwar schon viel Leid in ihrem Leben gesehen, doch das Wehklagen der einstmals tapferen Krieger, das von den kalten, grauen Wänden des Farthen Dûr widerhallte, erschütterte sie bis tief ins Mark. Die Gruppe, die sie anführte bestand aus zwei Frauen und einem einzigen Heiler, ihrer Ansicht nach eine viel zu kleine Gruppe, um das riesige Gebiet im Norden Tronjheims, das mit dessen Mauern begann und mit dem Steil in den Himmel ragenden Fels des Kraters abschloss. Sich auf eine Strecke von etwa 2 Meilen erstreckend würde es Stunden dauern, das ganze Schlachtfeld zu durchkämmen. Karia schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Ajihad mochte zwar glauben, oder vielmehr hoffen, dass noch einige Überlebende dort auf der Ebene auf Rettung warteten, doch sie selbst war von dieser Zuversicht nur wenig überzeugt. Trotz ihrer noch nicht allzu langen Anwesenheit bei den Varden, es müssten mittlerweile knappe 16 Jahre sein, hatte sie eine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie tapfer die Vardenkrieger, und vor allem die Zwerge waren. Keiner von ihnen würde im Kampf aufgeben und um sein Leben betteln, dazu waren sie viel zu stolz. Eine Einstellung, der Karia nicht ganz freundlich gegenüber zu stehen vermochte. Die eine Seite der Medaille ist es, für eine Sache einzutreten und zu kämpfen, doch wie töricht mochte jemand sein, der selbst im Angesicht des Todes noch auf Dingen beharrt, denen längst keine Bedeutung mehr zugemessen wird. Was in solchen Momenten eher zählt, ist das nackte Überleben.

Eine sanfte Brise zog vorüber und brachte einen süßlichen Geruch mit sich. Instinktiv bedeckte Karia ihre Nase mit dem Ärmel ihres Hemds. Seit einigen Stunden schon wanderte sie mit ihrer kleinen Gruppe durch das riesige Gebiet umher, doch das Einzige, was ihre Augen erblickten waren grausig entstellte Leichen, deren scheußlicher Anblick nur noch von dem stechenden, widerlichen Gestank übertroffen wurde, den sie verbreiteten. Es würde Tage dauern, alle Krieger zu bestatten und die stinkenden Leiber der Urgals zu verbrennen.

Ein ersticktes Stöhnen ganz in ihrer Nähe zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sofort rief Karia nach dem Heiler, der, was ihr in anbetracht der Lage und des Anblicks, der sich der Gruppe bot, nicht ungewöhnlich schien, etwas bleich ausschaute. Mit wachsender Anspannung lauschte sie auf ein weiteres Lebenszeichen des Verletzten, und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Ein weiteres, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen verriet seine Position. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Karia bei ihm. Es war ein Zwerg, er trug einen Messingbeschlagenen Lederhelm, ein Kettenhemd, gearbeitet aus feinen, jedoch starken Gliedern, welches durch einen ledernen Brustpanzer verdeckt worden war. Alles in Allem war er also sehr gut gerüstet gewesen, doch selbst diese starke Rüstung hatte ihn und seine zahlreichen Kameraden nicht vor dem Übergriff der mordenden Urgals schützen können. _Ein Jammer,_ dachte Karia, als sie die tiefen Einschnitte und Kerben in der Panzerung des Zwerges bemerkte. Sein Kettenhemd hing ihm in Fetzen am Körper, der Helm war gespalten, sein gesamtes Gesicht blutverschmiert und um seinen Kopf hatte sich bereits eine stattliche Blutlache gebildet. Dass dieser Kämpfer noch lebte glich schon beinahe einem Wunder.

Karia trieb die beiden Frauen zur Eile an, damit sie den verletzten Zwerg so schnell wie möglich in eines der Krankenlager trugen, nachdem sich der Heiler seine zahlreichen Verletzungen angeschaut und entschieden hatte, dass er sie hier nicht behandeln könne. Eine kleine Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf Karias Stirn, als sie den Weibern mit der Trage nachstarrte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser arme Tropf überleben würde, doch selbst wenn, er wäre für den Rest seines Lebens gezeichnet. Leise meinte sie zu dem Heiler, der noch immer etwas blass wirkte: "Wenn alle anderen Gruppen so viel Glück haben wie wir, dann wird in Tronjheim demnächst mehr leer stehen, als nur ein paar Stockwerke." Der junge Heiler starrte sie mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an, doch Karia störte sich nicht an ihm. Schweigend machte sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach weiteren Überlebenden.

Es vergingen Stunden und die Mittagssonne stand bereits heiß über ihnen. Die brennenden Strahlen machten die Suche nicht gerade leichter. Der Leichengestank wurde mit jeder Stunde, die verging, stärker, Die Hitze, die sich im Inneren des Kraters ausbreitete, war schier unerträglich. Die Luft begann, leicht über dem Boden zu flirren und die Konzentrationsfähigkeit jedes Lebewesens nahm rapide ab. Innerlich fluchte Karia über Ajihads Anweisung, jeden entlegenen Winkel des Farthen Dûr abzusuchen und damit alles nur noch weiter in die Länge zu ziehen. Selbst, wenn einige Überlebt hatten, sind sie mit allergrößter Sicherheit unter der sengenden Hitze und dem fürchterlichen Gestank bereits ihrem eigenen Wahnsinn erlegen, ganz zu schweigen von den Schmerzen, die sie zu erleiden hatten.

Tiefe Furchen im felsigen Boden ließ Karia schaudern. Hier hatten Arya und einige der Heiler Saphira und Eragon gefunden, gleich nachdem ihnen der Drache in den frühen Morgenstunden einen letzten verzweifelten Hilferuf geschickt hatte. Ein Glück, dass die Elfe sofort herbeigeeilt war, sonst hätten Reiter und Drache dieses Szenario vermutlich nicht überlebt. Wachsam schirmte Karia ihre Augen mit der Hand gegen die Sonne ab und warf einen Blick über das spärliche, von roten Streifen und Flecken durchzogene, vertrocknete Gras, während der Heiler bei dem ein oder anderen Toten kurz halt machte, um zu beten.

Ein dunkler Klumpen in der Ferne zog ihren Blick magisch auf sich. Was auch immer dort lag, es unterschied sich erheblich von seiner Umwelt. Neugierig geworden lenkte Karia ihre Schritte auf das unbekannte Objekt zu. Es lagen nur noch wenige Meter dazwischen, als sie erkannte, um was es sich handelte. Mitten in der Gras- und Felslandschaft lag der Schatten und rührte sich nicht. Sein langer, rot-schwarzer Umhang und die langen, feuerroten Haare stachen aus der großen Menge der anderen Leichen heraus, wie ein Rubin aus all dem anderen wertlosen Gestein, aus dem er herausgebrochen wird.

Karia blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf. Auf der einen Seite stand die Angst, die der Anblick dieses fremdartigen Wesens in ihr weckte, doch dagegen wetterte eine unglaublich starke Neugierde zu sehen, was dieser Schatten denn nun wirklich für ein Wesen war, vor dem sich alle Welt so fürchtete. Karia wog beides sorgfältig gegeneinander ab, und so dauerte es nicht lange bis die Neugierde letztendlich die Oberhand gewann, wie es sich für eine selten gesunde Tugend gehörte.

Leise und vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem leblosen Körper, zu jeder Zeit bereit, in Windeseile die Flucht zu ergreifen, falls es sich als eine Falle herausstellen sollte. Doch der Schatten bewegte sich nicht, ja zuckte nicht einmal, als sie ihn sachte mit der Fußspitze anstupste. Langsam kniete sie sich neben ihn, das Schwert an der Seite und den Dolch im Stiefelschaft allzeit griffbereit. Interessiert betrachtete Karia den Mann zu ihren Füßen. Er war schlank und muskulös, doch es strahlte eine unglaubliche Kraft von ihm ab. Zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus, um ihn umzudrehen, hielt jedoch inne, als würde sie gegen eine unsichtbare Kraft ankämpfen. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und rollte den Schatten auf den Rücken.

Im nächsten Augenblick fuhr ein Blitz durch ihren gesamten Körper und hinterließ ein brennendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Karia war mit einem Mal kreidebleich und starrte mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen in das Gesicht, das eben zum Vorschein gekommen war. Sie presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, um nicht sofort loszuschreien. „Oh mein Gott!" presste sie mit erstickter stimme hervor. „Carsaib!"


	3. Chapter 3

Halli Hallo!

Es gibt ein neues Kapitelchen, hoff ihr freut euch schon! g

silverbullet27: Erstmal ein RIESENGROSSES Dankeschön für deine Review! So was zu lesen spornt ehrlich an! Durza iss echt ein süßer, das iss ja ganz klar. Ich finds toll, dass es noch andere gibt, die das genauso sehen. Natürlich bleibt er weiterhin ein Schatte, aber mal sehen, was sich sonst noch ergibt. zwinker

Okay, dann viel Spass beim durchschmökern. Heut isses ein bissel länger...

* * *

Kapitel 2: Der Kampf ums Leben

Der Heiler war, angelockt davon, dass seine Begleiterin sich neben einem regungslosen Körper niederkniete, näher gekommen. Als er jedoch erkannte, um wen es sich bei dem vermeintlichen Verletzten handelte, stieß er einen markerschütternden spitzen Schrei aus und ergriff von Panik gepackt die Flucht.

Karia bemerkte ihn nicht, sie kniete noch immer, paralysiert von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, an derselben Stelle im Gras. Verschwommene Bilder und Erinnerungsfetzen erschienen vor dem inneren Auge der jungen Frau.

_Ein alter Mann pflegt einen kleinen Jungen, der völlig erschöpft und geschwächt auf einer Liege im Schatten in der kleinen Hütte liegt. Neben ihm steht ein kleines Mädchen. Besorgt sieht sie dem Alten zu, wie er das arme Wesen mit einem Löffel füttert._

_Der Junge und das Mädchen spielen verstecken und balgen sich lachend im heißen Wüstensand._

_Die beiden Kinder einige Jahre später im Schatten eines Affenbrotbaumes. Der Junge versucht, eine besonders schwierige Aufgabe, die ihm sein Lehrmeister und Mentor gestellt hatte, zu lösen, während ihm das Mädchen auf einem Stamm sitzend gespannt zusieht._

_Die Verzweiflung und Trauer des Mädchens, als es den alten Mann erschlagen im Dunkel seiner Hütte findet, und ihre Erkenntnis, dass sie ihren Freund wohl nie wieder sehen wird. _

Karia schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, in der Hoffnung, dass die Bilderflut endlich abriss. Langsam und tief atmete sie ein und aus, versuchte sich wieder zu fassen. Als sie ihren Kopf endlich wieder geleert hatte, öffnete sie zaghaft die Augen. Eine sanfte Brise strich durch das spärliche Gras, ließ ihre langen braunen Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, leise über ihre Schulter fallen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Karia, in welch üblem Zustand sich der Schatten befand. Sie hatte zwar gehört, dass Schatten nur durch einen Schwertstich ins Herz getötet werden konnte, doch der Anblick verursachte ein mitfühlendes Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend. Sein Körper wirkte schrecklich verdreht, offenbar waren einige seiner Knochen gebrochen, seine Kleidung spannte sich über seine Haut, klamm von all dem getrockneten Blut, das er verloren hatte. Auf der Stirn prangte eine große Platzwunde, aus der das Blut über das gesamte Gesicht geronnen war. Das Metall seiner schwarzen Rüstung war an der linken Schulter von einer Schwertklinge durchbohrt worden, darunter schimmerte eine tiefe Schnittwunde hindurch.

Plötzliche aufgeregte Stimmen, die rasch näher kamen, ließen Karia zusammenzucken. Sie sah auf und im selben Moment verkrampften sich ihre Eingeweide äußerst schmerzhaft. Leise fluchend stand sie auf und starrte den sich nähernden Personen mit finsterem Blick entgegen. Von allen Menschen, die in Tronjheim lebten, musste dieser törichte Quacksalber ausgerechnet die beiden hier herbringen, mit denen Karia am wenigsten zu tun haben wollte. Sie schnaubte verächtlich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilten die Zwillinge zu der Stelle, zu der sie der aufgeregte Heiler führte. Karia hasste die Beiden. Sie gehörten zwar zu den Varden, doch sie konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, wie Ajihad den beiden Magiern sein Vertrauen schenken konnte. Für sie waren sie nur zwei falsche Schlangen, die im Hinterhalt lauerten bis ihre Beute einen falschen Schritt tat, um sie dann gnadenlos zu verschlingen.

Die Zwillinge blieben direkt gegenüber Karia stehen. Sie trugen lange, purpurfarbene Gewänder und machten beide die gleichen verdrießlichen Gesichter. Hätten sie Namen gehabt, so war sich Karia sicher, hätte sie sie wahrscheinlich ständig verwechselt. Mit einem raschen Blick begutachteten die beiden Anführer der Du Vrangr Gata den am Boden liegenden Schatten, dann sahen sie sich verschwörerisch an. Karia verkrampfte sich innerlich, eine solche Geste hatte bei den Zwillingen selten etwas Gutes zu bedeuten. Und sie sollte Recht behalten: Mit einer kurzen, ruckartigen Bewegung zog der Rechte der Beiden sein Schwert aus der mit bunten Edelsteinen besetzten Scheide und holte zum tödlichen Stoß aus. Instinktiv riss auch Karia ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und schlug ohne nachzudenken zu. Ein lautes Klirren hallte an den schwarzen Felswänden des Farthen Dûr wieder, als beide Schwerter gegeneinander krachten. Verschreckt von diesem plötzlichen Gegenangriff lockerte der Magier unabsichtlich seinen Griff um den Schwertgriff etwas, sodass es für Karia ein leichtes war, ihm das Metall mit ihrer Klinge aus der Hand zu schlagen. Erschrocken starrten die Zwillinge Karia an. Während der eine noch immer ungläubig auf sein am Boden liegendes Schwert starrte, gewann der Andere seine Fassung wieder. Sein erschrockener Blick wich einer hässlichen wutverzerrten Fratze. Drohend schritt er langsam auf die junge Frau zu, welche ihr Schwert wieder in ihre Scheide gleiten ließ, doch Karia wich keinen Zoll. Sie richtete sich auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihren Herausforderer durchdringend an.

„Was glaubst du, was du da gerade getan hast? Bist du denn des Wahnsinns?" giftete er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Das ist Verrat, sie ist eine Verräterin!" bemerkte sein Bruder in einem boshaften Ton.

Karias Augen funkelten gefährlich auf. Am liebsten hätte sie allen Beiden auf der Stelle die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Resigniert starrte sie an ihnen vorbei, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf eine Person, die mit schnellem zielstrebigem Schritt in ihre Richtung unterwegs war. Die Zwillinge folgten ihrem Blick und als sie den Mann erkannten, der auf die kleine Gruppe zukam, breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern ein boshaftes Grinsen aus. Es war Ajihad, der Vardenführer. Seine glänzende Rüstung funkelte im Schein der Sonne wie flüssiges Gold, unterbrochen nur von den rotschimmernden Blutflecken der zahlreichen Urgals, denen er mit seiner Klinge das Verderben gebracht hatte.

„Warte nur", zischte der eine Zwilling, „dieses Mal wir Ajihad dich nicht so leicht rausreden können. Er wird dich einfach verurteilen müssen,... _wegen Hochverrats_!" Die letzten beiden Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Karia wusste, dass sie Recht hatten. Es würde für sie gewiss nicht leicht werden, die ganze Situation zu erklären. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer plausiblen Erklärung, während die Zwillinge Ajihad entgegeneilten. Sobald sie ihn erreicht hatten, begannen die beiden Magier hektisch auf das Oberhaupt der Varden einzureden. „Gemeine Petzen!" dachte Karia verdrießlich und lenkte ihren Blick wieder auf den Schatten. Gedankenverloren schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Na, ob das mal gut geht?"

„... und dann hat sie mir mein Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen, Meister, absichtlich! Wir dachten uns, ihr solltet darüber informiert sein."

„In der Tat, sie ist eine Verräterin, Meister!"

Karia schaute nicht auf, selbst als Ajihad direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam, starrte sie steif nach unten auf den Boden. Eine Ameise kam aus einem Erdloch geklettert und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das vertrocknete, braune Gras. Die Stimme ihres Mentors klang wie ein Donnergrollen, als er schließlich fragte: „Was hast du mir zu sagen, was hat sich hier zugetragen?" Karia folgte weiterhin der Ameise mit ihrem Blick, bis diese zwischen ein paar Gesteinsbrocken hindurchschlüpfte und verschwand. Erst dann hob sie ihren Blick und sah ihren Gegenüber an. „Deine Magier haben dir doch schon alles nötige berichtet. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dem noch hinzuzufügen hätte." Sie antwortete ihm mit freundlicher, aber bestimmter Stimme. „Ajihads Miene zuckte fast unmerklich vor Zorn, dennoch wirkte seine gesamte Haltung ihr gegenüber ungewohnt teilnahmslos. Hastig trat einer der Zwillinge vor und begann zu reden: „Wie wir schon berichtet haben, Meister, sie..." „Schweig!" fuhr Ajihad ihn an, worauf er sich tief verbeugte und erschrocken vor seinem Herrn zurückwich.

Ajihads Blick glitt zurück zu Karia. „Von dir will ich es hören!" Karia überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann sprach sie: „Kann ich mit dir alleine reden, unter vier Augen?"

Ajihad zögerte. Nervös fiel sein Blick auf den Schatten, seine Hand zuckte an dem Knauf seines Schwertes, und Karia glaubte erkennen zu können, wie ein Funke Angst in seinen Augen aufblitzte. Dann endlich antwortete er. „Na schön." Ajihad machte eine Ausholende Geste mit der Hand und wies die Zwillinge damit an, sie alleine zu lassen. Sie verbeugten sich und schlichen enttäuscht davon. Zu gerne hätten sie es gesehen, wie ihr Anführer die junge Frau bestrafen würde.

Als er sicher war, dass das Gespräch unter ihnen Beiden bleiben würde, brach Ajihad als erster das Schweigen. „Du hast große Schande durch deine unüberlegte, frevelhafte Tat über uns gebracht. Was hast du dazu zu sagen, und überlege gut, _was_ du sagst, denn sollte mir deine Antwort nicht gefallen, wird dir große Strafe zuteil werden."

Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl für Karia, wie er sie mit seinen Blicken zu durchdringen versuchte, als könne er die Antwort aus ihrem Kopf herauslesen. Karia sah ihn allerdings nicht an, als sie zu sprechen begann. „Weißt du, wie es ist, einen Freund zu verlieren?" fragte sie ihn mit leiser Stimme. Ajihad gab ein entrüstetes Schnauben von sich. „Natürlich!" herrschte er. „Ich habe alleine in der Schlacht der vergangenen Nacht mehr Freunde verloren, als du in deinem ganzen Leben je hattest. Was soll diese Gegenfrage?" „Damit hast du ein wahres Wort gesprochen." Zum ersten Mal sah sie auf. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und Ajihads ernstes Gesicht nahm überraschte Züge an. „Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben nur einen einzigen richtigen Freund gehabt, und den habe ich vor langer Zeit, als ich noch bei meinen Eltern lebte, verloren." „Wir alle verlieren in unserem Leben Menschen, die uns wichtig sind. Was hat das hiermit zu tun?" meinte er, wieder etwas gefasster.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn du morgens deinen besten Freund besuchen willst, die Hütte betrittst, seinen Mentor tot am Boden findest und von ihm selbst jede Spur fehlt?" Während sie Ajihad anschrie wurde ihre Stimme mit jedem Wort leiser, bis sie am Ende kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. „Und dann, Jahre später siehst du ihn auf einmal wieder und er ist zu einem Monster geworden. Würdest du nicht auch verhindern, dass man ihn tötet, noch bevor du überhaupt erfahren hast, was all die Jahre eigentlich passiert ist?"

Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, als er endlich verstand, was Karia ihm eigentlich mitteilen wollte. „Dann hast du dieses Wesen damit gemeint, als du sagtest, du hättest einen Freund verloren. Aber wie kannst du dir denn da so sicher sein, ... ich meine, es könnte ja auch sein, dass du dich irrst."

Karia schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass er es ist. Sein früherer Name war Carsaib. Er hat eine kleine runde Narbe auf der Stirn, direkt über dem rechten Auge. Ich war dabei, als er sich verletzt hatte."

Ajihad warf einen kurzen Blick auf besagte Stelle und tatsächlich, neben all den Verunzierungen und dem getrockneten Blut konnte er eine kleine Narbe über der rechten Augenbraue ausmachen. Er schluckte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Karia war vor vielen Jahren als Kind zu den Varden gestoßen. Sie war abgemagert und am verdursten. Die Varden hatten sie damals in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen, obwohl einige der Ratsmitglieder dagegen stimmten und Ajihad hatte sie immer wie seine eigene Tochter behandelt. Ihre Eltern, so erzählte sie, waren von einer Banditenbande ermordet worden, die ihr Unwesen zu dieser Zeit in dem Gebiet der Wüste Hadarac trieb, doch mehr hatte sie von ihrer Vergangenheit nie preisgegeben und Ajihad war klug genug gewesen, auch nie nachzufragen, denn er wusste selbst wie schwer es war ein traumatisches Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. Doch gerade in diesem Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte es getan. Allein der Gedanke, dass dieser Schlächter einmal mit seiner Karia befreundet war widerte ihn an.

„Ajihad, bitte..." sie flehte ihn geradezu an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass man ihn tötet. Lass mich zuerst mit ihm reden, wenn er aufwacht. Lass ihm bitte das letzte, was er noch besitzt, sein Leben." Ajihad wandte sich ab. Er konnte ihren bittenden Blick nicht ertragen denn er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er dem nicht standhalten konnte. „Es tut mir Leid, Karia." Sagte er ruhig. „Aber ich kann und will deinem Wunsch nicht nachkommen. Die Gefahr für die Bewohner Tronjheims ist zu groß. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, einen Mörder unter uns weilen zu lassen, hinzu kommt noch, dass der Schatten magische Kräfte besitzt, die die unserer Magier bei weitem übersteigt. Es wäre für ihn ein leichtes, uns in einem Moment der Schwäche auszulöschen." „Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem, lass ihn am Leben. Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, dass nichts passiert."

Karias Hartnäckigkeit ärgerte Ajihad. Gereizt drehte er sich um. „Weißt du, was du von mir verlangst? Ich soll nur auf deine Versicherung hin Galbatorix größten Schlächter in unserer Stadt weilen lassen. Hast du dir überhaupt schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, was passiert, wenn die Menschen davon erfahren. Eine Panik wird ausbrechen! Wie willst ausgerechnet du dafür sorgen, dass uns keine Gefahr von diesem ... diesem ... was auch immer droht? Deine Kenntnisse der Magie sind noch geringer als die der Du Vrangr Gata. Karia," er legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hände auf die schultern und sah sie besorgt an, „ Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, das zu glauben, aber dieses Wesen ist nicht mehr derjenige, den du früher einmal gekannt hast. Dein Freund ist in der Nacht, in der er verschwunden war, gestorben, so hart das auch klingen mag."

Karia schüttelte ihn ab und wich trotzig einen Schritt zurück. Mit fester Stimme erwiderte sie: „Ich weiß genau, dass Carsaib noch immer in Durza drinsteckt, auch, wenn ich ihn nicht sehen kann. Aber wenn meiner Bitte nicht nachkommen kannst, wird er Tronjheim wohl verlassen müssen, und ich werde ihn begleiten."

„Bist du denn des Wahnsinns? Du gibst dein ganzes Leben hier in Tronjheim für ein Monster auf, dass dich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit ins Jenseits schicken wird?" schrie Ajihad mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen. Mit einer solchen Wende hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet, obwohl er es gewohnt war, dass Karia keine Ruhe gab, bis sie hatte, was sie wollte. Ihre nächsten Worte ließen seine Lage auch nicht besser erscheinen. Mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die selbst einen Eisblock vor Neid erblassen ließ, meinte sie letztendlich: „Ja, und das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Ajihads Knie gaben nach, und er setzte sich auf den staubigen Boden. Die Sonne hatte mittlerweile den Zenitstand über dem Krater verlassen und tauchte die Umgebung in ein fahleres Licht. Die Schatten der Felswände begannen sich unaufhaltsam auszubreiten und zeichneten verzerrte Muster auf das noch immer von unzähligen Leichen übersäte Schlachtfeld.

Karia konnte ihrem Mentor ansehen, dass ihn ihre Entscheidung sehr schwer getroffen hatte. Er war blasser geworden, wenn man das bei seiner dunklen Hautfarbe überhaupt sagen konnte, und er zitterte. Es tat ihr Leid, dass sie ihn vor eine solch schwierige Wahl stellen musste, aber sie war fest entschlossen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass ihr egoistisches Verhalten einige Konsequenzen haben würde, doch die waren ihr für den Moment egal. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus und hinterließ eine Stille, die nur durch das feine rascheln des Windes in den Grashalmen und die fernen Stimmen der anderen Rettungsgruppen unterbrochen wurde. Karia setzte sich Ajihad gegenüber, der offensichtlich in tiefe Überlegungen versunken war, und rupfte einen grün-braunen Grashalm aus, den sie immer wieder in den Händen drehte. Hin und Wieder schweifte ihr Blick zu der noch immer regungslosen Gestalt im Gras einige Entfernung weiter ab und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob ihr Vorhaben denn eine wirkliche Chance hatte. Wie sollte sie versuchen, Carsaib, oder vielmehr Durza, den Schatten, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Würde er sie denn überhaupt noch erkennen? Wie sollte sie ihn eigentlich ansprechen?

Ein heiseres Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Na schön, " sprach Ajihad, „ich werde mit dem Rat reden." Er klang erschöpft, als hätte ihn diese Entscheidung seine gesamte Kraft gekostet. „Aber bedenke, dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen ist. Ich werde ihn zu unser aller Sicherheit in einen der tiefsten Kerker sperren lassen. Das ist zwar vielleicht nicht das, was du dir vorgestellt hast, aber immerhin wird er am Leben bleiben."

Karia traute ihren Ohren nicht. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein, dass Ajihad ihrer Bitte nachgegeben hatte? Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihm tausendmal gedankt, doch als er weitersprach, bekam ihre Hochstimmung einen heftigen Dämpfer. „Ich werde Angela bitten, eine Mixtur zuzubereiten, die seine Magischen Kräfte aufs mindeste, wenn nicht sogar völlig einschränkt, die Verantwortung für unsere Sicherheit und die Wache über den Schatten werde ich auf die Zwillinge übertragen. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten sind für diese Aufgabe am ehesten geeignet. Des Weiteren möchte ich, dass du vorsichtig bist und kein unnötiges Risiko eingehst. Bevor du irgendetwas auf eigene Faust unternimmst, will ich davon unterrichtet werden und du wirst mir jeden Abend im Beisein der Zwillinge Bericht erstatten. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Der scharfe Tonfall, den er anschlug, machte Karia unmissverständlich klar, dass er keine Widerworte duldete, also stimmte sie mit einem stummen Nicken den Forderungen zu.

Als Ajihad ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, setzte er etwas sanfter hinzu:" Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin für die Menschen in Tronjheim verantwortlich und darf sie einer so großen Gefahrenquelle nicht ungeschützt aussetzen. Allein die Anwesenheit deines ... Freundes... wird hier schon einen sehr unangenehmen Aufruhr verursachen. Ich kann nicht noch ein weiteres Risiko eingehen."

Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Karia tat es ihm gleich. „Müssen denn die Zwillinge diejenigen sein, die die Verantwortung tragen? Du weißt, ich mag sie nicht besonders Leiden..." Besorgt sah sie ihren langjährigen Ersatzvater an. Beschwichtigend legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich weiß, aber sie verstehen die Alte Sprache und die Magie von allen hier am besten zu nutzen. Hab ein wenig ein Auge darauf, was sie tun, damit sie nicht wieder übertreiben, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich ihnen in den Weg stellst. Auch ich traue ihnen keinen Schritt weit." Bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte sagte er noch: „Ich werde gleich zwei Leute mit einer Trage vorbeischicken, damit ihr ihn nach unten in den Kerker bringen könnt. Sorg dafür, dass sie nicht gleich überall bekannt machen, dass ein Schatten in Tronjheim Unterschlupf gefunden hat, die Leute sollen nicht sofort wieder in Panik verfallen. Das können wir im Moment am Wenigsten gebrauchen." Karia nickte und Ajihad setzte seinen Weg in Richtung Tronjheim fort. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden.

Karia seufzte. Auf der einen Seite war sie ein Stück weit erleichtert, doch noch musste der Rat zustimmen, dass Carsaib in Tronjheim bleiben konnte, und das würde ganz sicher nicht so leicht werden. Doch eines war sie sich jetzt schon sicher: Ajihad würde sich ganz bestimmt bald wünschen, diese Aufgabe niemals den Zwillingen anvertraut zu haben. Während sie auf die Versprochenen Helfer mit der Trage wartete, begann es ihr im Schatten der schwarzen Felswände des Farthen Dûr allmählich zu frösteln.

* * *

Es iss nicht ganz so gut geworden, wie ichs gern gehabt hätt, ich hoff, es gefällt euch aber trotzdem. Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews!

Ciao, Nici


End file.
